


TBDH : Alec - Undressed

by Scioneeris



Series: There Be Dragons, Harry [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alec (Merrow), Alec is a brat, Alec is awesome, Alec likes to annoy people, Dragel Harry, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry and his Merrow, M/M, Multi, Sub Harry, TBDH, Theo has it figured out, There Be Dragons Harry, harem!Harry, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scioneeris/pseuds/Scioneeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the There Be Dragons, Harry Universe, this snippet is meant to be a "What If" anniversary gift for some HarryxOC(Alec). It is NOT TBDH canon.</p>
<p>Harry's had a bit of a hiccup with his Bonded and he's not in the mood for company right now. Except that Alec is there. And Alec's in the mood for a lot more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	TBDH : Alec - Undressed

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:
> 
> Set in the There Be Dragons, Harry Universe, this snippet is meant to be a "What If" anniversary gift for some HarryxOC(Alec). It is NOT TBDH canon.
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Harry Potter x Harry's Bonded
> 
> Ilsa x Deveraines
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter anything. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like playing with Harry in my own little world of storyville. I make no money by writing this fanfiction. All original characters are my own. I don't own Kim C's song "Undressed" or any of the lyrics. I simply enjoyed it and wanted to write something inspired by it.
> 
> Rating:
> 
> M – Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16.
> 
> WARNINGS: .Smexy Hints. Slash. Angst. Family. OC's. OOCness. TBDH Universe. AU. Other warnings will be added as I see fit.
> 
> A/N: This is a prompt fill for the request to show Harry and Alec...if they were actually bonded. This is NOT TBDH Canon, so read it with a grain of salt. Yes, I am just having fun with the whole mess-which is why all of these snippets don't ever quite align. There is no Teddy or Shasta in this one. Just mostly Harry and Alec. and I wanted to use that song by Kim Cesarian, Undressed. I do not own the lyrics or anything, I changed a few words to make it suit the story. This is partially a gift to all my readers for the Anniversary of TBDH. I can't believe it's been another whole year! WOOHOO! Y'all are amazing.
> 
> Thanks for reading and your continued support of this monster of a fic! ~Scion

 

There were deliberate, wet footsteps leading up to the front door. Harry drew near, pausing to notice that the door was open. His shoulders slumped as he stayed where he was, waiting for the feeling to pass. He'd been working on that, as per Ilsa's suggestion, whether it was working or not, he didn't know.

Wet footsteps could only mean one thing.

His Merrow was home.

After the mental and emotional battle he'd just survived with the rest of his Bonded, the last thing Harry expected was the harsh reality of having to prep for another.

While they had parted on good terms—he'd insisted on it anyway—Theo had kissed him on the forehead and not the lips, almost as if he'd been too distracted with trying to keep the peace between them all.

Hiding his own hurt, Harry had slipped off to return home. He knew that a few hours of peace and quiet—and _alone time_ would go a long way towards making him more bearable to be around.

Things had almost come to a head because his projected empathy had riled them all up and when he'd tried to calm them back down—he'd over compensated and as a result, they'd all been doubly furious at what had seemed to be a deception of sorts.

When he'd had enough, Harry had done the best thing and bowed out. It allowed him the necessary time to relax and regroup before he faced the rest of his Circle again.

He loved them—he honestly and truly did—but sometimes he did wish to pound some sense into their thick-skulls. He knew by now that Theo would side with him as diplomatically as he could—if he agreed with Harry's proposal's and theories, if he didn't, well—things turned out as they had that day.

Squaring his shoulders, Harry continued up the walk. He didn't want to deal with a prissy, haughty, demanding Merrow that would most certainly be in a foul mood for having missed the very conference that Harry had just come from.

The fact that the door was open, bothered him to some degree, because it meant that his Merrow was too upset to actually bother with something as trivial—and necessary—as locking the door.

Harry slipped inside the door, lightly throwing out his empathic senses to see if he could feel where the Merrow was. Sometimes they would dance around each other in a careful method of avoidance, saving face and managing to coexist in the strangest version of peace there ever was.

As confusing as it was to any outsiders, Harry had to admit that he sometimes preferred said Merrow's straightforward methods and behaviors. If his Merrow was angry, then Kesmar and Arielle save them all—the entire _realm_ would know of their displeasure.

But if he was happy, well then.

Harry sent a silent prayer to the fates and turned to face the wet, messy walkway. He hoped there wouldn't be mud this time. Mud took forever to get out of the walls.

Deliberate, perfectly formed wet footprints trailed down the hallway and so did a thick blue wristband.

Harry froze. His stomach flipped over quite helpfully as his brain rushed to catch up to this particular cue. He moved forward, as if in a dream, bending to pick up the soggy wristband.

Soft, faint strains of music began to twine in the air around him and reluctantly, he allowed himself the smile that was begging to burst out. This could only mean one thing—and he almost didn't dare hope it was right.

* * *

_I feel hazy_

_Why is everything black and white?_

_I feel dizzy_

_Like my head is full of dynamite_

_Hop on my broomstick_

_But it isn't quite flying right_

* * *

Padding down the hall, Harry looked over his shoulder and finally smiled for real as the wet footprints disappeared behind him, evaporating to nothing, leaving the hall as pristine as he ought to be.

The music wavered a bit, growing stronger a few beats later as Harry found the matching wristband at the end of the hall. He picked it up and slipped it on his wrist to be with the other one.

The scent of salt and sea tickled his nose. Harry sniffed a little deeper and picked out the scent of sweet sugar. He headed for the kitchen and paused to pick up the golden metal belt on the kitchen counter—right next to the triple thick chocolate milkshake.

He looped the belt over his arm, letting it dangle in the crook of his elbow and picked up the milkshake next. Slurping a full sip from the icy concoction he purred in pure delight.

If there was one thing his Merrow could make—since Merrows, of course, didn't ever get their pretty little blue hands dirty—it was make a milkshake. This one was just the way he hadn't known he'd liked it—just like the very first time he'd tried one.

Cold, chocolatey and with the right kick of sugar—and a hint of blood—Harry took another long pull on the straw and tried to zone in on where the song was coming from.

He could still hear it playing.

* * *

_I don't get it, I'm not drunk_

_A million people in the place and there you are_

_And I was like…_

* * *

Harry followed the strains of music out of the kitchen and back towards the rear living room and then past the private study area and the laundry room. He took a sip of the milkshake every couple of steps, still humming absently to himself.

A pair of wetsuit bottoms were resting in a fresh puddle several feet ahead.

Grinning around the straw, Harry trotted over to inspect it to be sure. It was definitely what he thought it was and it most certainly did belong to his Merrow. He wasn't surprised when it dried to an acceptable dampness and he tucked it in the crook of his arm, continuing on.

If his Merrow wasn't wearing hiswrist-bands or his wetsuit bottoms…

* * *

_Hi my name is_

_Whatever you call me_

_So let's get undressed_

_Cause you look a little lonely_

_I'll make you scream, I'll make you laugh_

_Cover your body with my autograph_

_So let's get undressed_

_Cause I wanna see you naked_

* * *

The wetsuit top was next.

Harry found it inside of their exercise gym, carelessly tossed over a certain redhead's favorite training machine. Or, perhaps, deliberately artfully arranged over it. He didn't care which.

Just like the bottoms had, the wetsuit top dried to an acceptable dampness upon his first touch. He added it to the growing heap on his arm and continued on. He had a fairly good feeling what he would find next.

* * *

_I hear nothing_

_Except this beat, that never ends_

_Some voices talking_

_Sounds like white noise in my head_

_Everything's bending_

_You're the only focus in my lens_

* * *

_Alec…_

Harry closed his eyes for one brief moment. He could picture him easily—it was difficult to forget something as strikingly beautiful as those thin, pursed lips and superior gaze.

Blue skin. Practically neon blue hair. Teal, maybe. Teal-Ish.

Harry didn't care. He knew just how messy that hair could get and just how those bewitching eyes looked when glass and heavy-lidded with lust. He bit his lower lip, trying to guess where he was headed next.

Alec was leading him around the house in a very specific order.

It was almost as if he was recreating the very same trail that had led them all outside and to the conference that he'd missed…

Wait.

No.

Harry shook his head to clear the thought.

NO way…maybe?

* * *

_I don't get it, I'm not drunk_

_A million people in the place but you're the one_

_That gets me like_

_Hi my name is_

_Whatever you call me_

_So let's get undressed_

_Cause you look a little lonely_

_I'll make you scream, I'll make you laugh_

_Cover your body with my autograph_

_So let's get undressed_

_Cause I wanna see you naked_

* * *

He almost missed it.

Resting on the corner of the dresser, pointing towards the private bath that connected the master suite to the Merrow's hidden entrance for his own watery quarters.

Harry picked up the skimpy thong with one curled finger. He twirled it absently in hand and snickered. It had been a shock to learn that particular preference, but he certainly wasn't about to complain.

If the thong was here in his hand, then it most certainly meant that Alec was wearing nothing at all...

* * *

_It was just another Friday night_

_Then I saw you it was stupid I got stupefied_

_Now I got you here_

_I'm unwrapping you slowly_

_Another button and some more of you is showing_

_And it all started with_

_Hi my name is, whatever you callme_

* * *

Harry found him in the bedroom, standing at the foot of the bed, spelling his teal tresses to long waist-length locks, a shimmering, glittering, too-thin-transparent scrap of fabric draped around his body in a semblance of a dressing gown.

To dress him, perhaps, Harry thought, because it hid absolutely nothing and only served to enhance the naturally shimmering blue skin. He slurped the dregs of his milkshake and looked down at the cherry in the cup.

Alec hadn't even looked up at him.

Harry lightly tugged on the cherry, using his magic to glide it up and out of the cup and up into the air. He caught it gently between his teeth and tucked it into the corner of his mouth.

"I think," he began, " that we should hire a maid, if you're just going to leave your things lying around."

"Oh? Is that what you think?" Alec said, calmly—too calmly.

Harry smirked. "Pay them extra too, to collect your dirty unmentionables."

A soft blush rippled over the blue-scaled face and Alec finally turned, giving a full front view. Blue eyes immediately went to Harry's wristband adorned arms and gave a barely perceptible twitch.

"As if you'd ever let anyone else touch those but you…"

Harry dropped the armful.

Alec magicked the empty glass away.

There was a half-beat between Harry reaching up and Alec reaching out.

Meeting in the middle, lips to lips, hands to hips and cherry pieces shared. Alec hummed encouragingly as Harry tugged at the whispery light fabric on him.

"Ah-ah…you first," Alec caught his hands, holding them fast. It took a split-second to reverse their positions.

Harry squeaked in surprise when he was tackled to the bed. Green eyes lit with renewed fire and he reached up to tug on fistfuls of long, silky hair. "You don't have to spell it long…"

Alec sniffed. "Be quiet. I'm seducing you."

Harry sniggered. "And doing a fine job of it too, I'm sure."

Alec opted to bite him for that remark.

A low moan was the only thing Harry had to say to that. Alec could bite in just the right way, if he was so inclined.

"Off…now…" Harry pleaded, a moment later when he still couldn't touch that cool body, mapping the familiar scaled skin beneath his fingertips. As if by command, the filmy fabric melted away and Harry dug his clawed hands into Alec's side.

A pleasurable hiss was Harry's reward as Alec gave up on the love bite he'd decorated Harry's shoulder with. "How am I doing now?" He teased. "Shall I give it another?" He proceeded to do just that, his own hands skimming up and down Harry's sides, holding him down lightly as magic banished his clothes piece by piece.

"Stop taking your bloody time!"

Alec laughed, darkly.

* * *

_Hi my name is_

_Whatever you call me_

_So let's get undressed_

_Cause you look a little lonely_

_I'll make you scream, I'll make you laugh_

_Cover your body with my autograph_

_So let's get undressed_

_Cause you're driving me crazy yeah_

_So let's get undressed_

_Hey_

_Cause I wanna see you naked_

* * *

When Theo led them all back to the house, the front door refused to open. Fred rolled his eyes and pushed his way to the front of the group, ignoring Wikhn's dark look.

As the head Pareya, he'd often be the one to set the wards and by default, would have to be the one to let them in. He reached for the door and jerked back, seconds later, nursing a singed hand.

Charlie and George were beside him at once, each of them looking as bewildered as Fred felt.

Hadrian laughed, a beat later. He turned away from the door and sat down on the front stoop, making himself comfortable. The Gheyos did the same a second later.

"Theo?" Charlie asked.

Theo sighed, shoulders slumping. He took a spot on the front stoop and sat down with his head in his hands, tugging on his own hair. "Feel the magic," he mumbled, when Charlie touched his shoulder.

Charlie did. It felt familiar, but it wasn't happy. It didn't want him to poke and prod at it. He gingerly retreated, wishing he could scrape the unusual feeling off of his skin.

"What is it?" Fred wanted to know.

"If you can't hear it yet, you'll hear it in a minute," was all that Theo said.

The moment they all did was obvious.

Harry's low, gasping groan was amplified and perfectly clear.

Theo watched as each of his Bonded froze in place, some of them clenching fists, the others swallowing with wide eyes.

The pleasured moans and growls continued on, expanding just enough to sweetly torture them.

"…Alec?" Charlie ventured, after a moment.

"Harry's busy right now," Alec's cheerful voice wafted through the door—barely louder than a whisper, but magically carried to their waiting ears. "In fact, he's quite…occupied at the moment. I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit."

"This is our home too!" Fred burst out.

Alec scoffed. "Perhaps. But you're the ones that made him feel miserable enough to seek refuge here."

"Alec—it wasn't—it's not what you think it was," Charlie tried to explain. "We've come to an agreement and-"

"And you know as well as I do that he can't control his empathy like a switch," Alec sniffed. "Don't worry. I'm sure your stomachs can wait a bit." There was a pause, then another wicked laugh. "On second thought, we'll be quite a while, you could always order out."

"…I hate you," Fred muttered. George rolled his eyes and joined his twin on the stoop.

A collective shudder rippled through the entire circle—empathic feedback for Harry's very happy emotional state.

Theo huffed. He didn't look up from his hands. He didn't want anyone to notice the tiny smirk pasted on his face. Sometimes, Alec could be the most useful one of them all…

~ _FIN~_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT TBDH-canon. Like most of my prompts, this was written in a 30-minute block. I apologize for any obvious typos or plot holes. This was for a reviewer prompt asking for Harry and Alec and this idea came into my head today. Brissy is still working on the next chapter of TBDH and I'm still working 10 hour shifts at work. Sigh. But I'm here and we will get TBDH updated again soon. I just wanted to post this for the anniversary. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
